País de las maravillas
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Flaky, una chica apenas de dieciséis años definía su vida como "aburrida". Hasta que un día, algo inesperado se cruza en su camino. Ella nunca contó con que encontrara una extraña madriguera, y mucho menos que se sumergiera en un extraño país donde la cordura no existe. -"¿Sabes a que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?"- ¿Tienes la suficiente cordura para leerlo?
1. La madriguera del conejo

**Disclaimer:** Historia basada en el libro "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" por su respectivo autor, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenecen son de Mondo media.

**Aclaraciones: **

-¡Hola a todos!-Dialogo de personajes.

_-¿Porque no empezamos ya?-_Pensamientos de personajes o recitaciones.

_**"Si te gusto esta historia, por favor deja tu review."**_

* * *

Ojeo por vigésima vez su libro. Aburrido. No había nada más aburrido que leer sobre la historia de cómo se habían creado las agujetas de los zapatos. ¿Quién rayos quisiera leer sobre la historia de las agujetas? Nadie, solo una persona demasiado aburrida. Y, oh cariño, esa no era ella. Hecho con delicadeza la cabeza para atrás teniendo cuidado de no tener un fuerte impacto con el gran árbol en el cual se encontraba sentada. La fría sombra de aquel árbol era más que suficiente para que no la alcanzaran los fuertes rayos de sol. Ladeo un poco la cabeza en busca de un libro más entretenido que leer. Pero solo estaban "Mujercitas" y "La gran historia de Inglaterra". Cogió "Mujercitas", en ese momento no quería saber nada sobre la "gran" historia de su país. Aunque, aquel libro de portada color rosa pálido ya maltratado lo había leído más de cien veces, era lo único con lo que se podía entretener y pasar el momento hasta que su maestra terminara de leerle y enseñarle poemas aburridos y melancólicos.

_-Derrochador de encanto, ¿por qué gastas en ti mismo tu herencia de hermosura? Naturaleza presta y no regala, y, generosa, presta al generoso..._-Leyó su maestra con una melodiosa voz suave. Sus palabras volaban por todo el aire hasta acariciar los tímpanos de la pequeña chica de cabellos rojizos.

Le encantaba leer poemas, pero precisamente en ese momento se sentía demasiado aburrida como para disfrutar de la lectura. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía correr de su maestra, ella recibía clases especiales en casa con una maestra asignada. Pero, ese día su maestra quiso darle una sorpresa haciendo la clase fuera de su gran casa.

Se encontraban afuera, en los grandes jardines que su casa. Eran tan grandes los jardines que casi se le podría considerar un bosque. Literalmente no estaba fuera de casa, pero su jardín era mil veces preferible que estar en su gran y aburrida biblioteca.

Flaky empezaba a sentirse cansada de estar oyendo poemas, sentada a un lado de su maestra bajo la basta sombra que les brindaba el árbol. La chica de cabellos rojos miro hacia el cielo azulado preguntándose -_¿Cómo sería volar?- _La sensación del cálido aire pegándote en la cara, con ambos brazos extendidos rompiendo la brisa del viento... -_Seria genial_.-Se dijo la chica.

-¿Flaky? ¡Flaky!-La llamo su maestra algo molesta al ver como su alumna se iba de nuevo a su "Lugar feliz".- ¿Has escuchado le que eh recitado?-Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

La joven chica trago saliva con dificultad y asintió. Que gran error.

-¿A si? Entonces, si me has puesto atención, no te molestara que me digas quien fue el autor que escribió tan hermosos versos, ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto la maestra mientras sonreía con serenidad. La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada. La maestra solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

- Fue Shakespeare, William Shakespeare. El mejor poeta de nuestra época.-Le dio la maestra mientras apartaba el pequeño libro que tenía en las manos para fijar su mirada en su joven alumna. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro hacia su pequeño reloj de mano hecho de algo que parecía ser oro puro.- Es hora del té. Quédate aquí repasando la biografía de Shakespeare mientras voy a traer algo de té y unos cuantos bocadillos, ¿Entendido señorita? –Le pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa en cara.

-Si Adelice, yo estudio y tu traes la comida. Mensaje enviado, recibido y leído.-Le contesto la pelirroja con algo de alegría en su voz. Le agradaba su maestra, era como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso, pero nunca tuvo.

Una vez que su maestra se marchó, La pelirroja trato de leer la biografía del autor que últimamente estaba de moda. Se encontraban en la época _Isabelina,_ y de lo único que hablaban era de William Shakespeare y sus versos llenos de melancolía y amor. La chica levanto la mirada y se topó con unos hermosos rosales llenos de rosas color rojo carmesi y unas margaritas del mismo blanco que las nubes que merodeaban en el cielo. -_Aquellas flores se verían bien como una guirnalda para decorar la puerta de mi cuarto.- _Pensó. Se paró de su cómodo asiento para dirigirse a aquellas flores que brotaban del suelo, cuando, sintió como alguien pasaba corriendo detrás de ella.

La chica se tornó algo asustada de lo que podría ser. Pero, solo era un chico de cabellos rubios. Suspiro aliviada. Esperen, _-¡¿Un chico?! ¿Cómo entro? ¿Por qué se ve tan agitado? ¿Por qué trae puestas unas orejas de conejo? _-Se preguntó pelirroja asustada y muy confundida para hallarle lógica a lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡No me lo perdonaran!-Grito el chico desesperado mientras sacaba un reloj de su bolsillo y corría desesperadamente hacia el laberinto que poseían los jardines.

Aquel chico no aparentaba tener más de dieciocho años, vestía un fino traje de gala color negro. Llevaba un curioso sombrero, del mismo color negro y unas peculiares orejas blancas –De conejo- que resalían de su cabeza sobre su rubio cabello. - _¿Cómo alguien puede llevar orejas de conejo?-_Se preguntó Flaky.

Flaky miro con cierta curiosidad al chico. Aún estaba algo confundida, de como aquel chico había aparecido tan repentinamente. Estaba segura de que se lo hubieran informado. Y antes de darse cuenta, el chico ya había desaparecido. La chica fue corriendo hacia el rubio por pura curiosidad. Quería preguntarle varias cosas, y una de ellas serían sus orejas. Se adentró hacia el gran seto que había en su jardín. Realmente era inmenso.

Miro hacia atrás, su maestra lo comprendería. Solo se iría unos cuantos minutos.

No le fue difícil encontrar al chico, ya que este se la pasaba diciendo "_¡Llegare tarde!"_ o "_¡Pobre de_ _mí!"_

-Disculpe señor, pero, ¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí?-Pregunto Flaky mientras seguía el paso apresurado del chico.

-¿Señor? ¡Ja! ¡Si apenas tengo dieciséis! Pero, no llegare hasta esa edad si no me apresuro ¡Me cortaran la cabeza! ¿Lo puedes creer? –Dijo el chico algo nervioso y apresurado mientras se movía con mucha agilidad y rapidez entre el laberinto hecho de grandes arbustos y otras hierbas.

Flaky iba a preguntarle por qué le tendrían que cortarle la cabeza si llegaba tarde, pero, el chico se había lanzado a un gran oyó. -A una madriguera, de conejo. Que, se encontraba bajo de un árbol de roble- La chica pego un grito ahogado al ver como el chico se había lanzado con tanta confianza y elegancia. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Espero a que se escuchara el sonido de la caída de aquel chico, pero nada.

La pelirroja se agacho curiosa para ver dentro de la madriguera. Parecía un túnel sin terminación. Oscuro y tenebroso. Sintió como una brusca brisa la empujaba hacía adelante haciendo que se adentrara más hacia la madriguera, trato de agarrarse de las raíces que sobresalían del gran árbol, pero fallo. Flaky grito mientras iba metiéndose en la boca de la madriguera.

Primero sintió como todo el aire le golpeaba toda la cara mientras decencia a una velocidad sorprendente, cerró los ojos. Se negaba a ver su muerte. Pero, después algo milagroso paso, el tiempo se detuvo y su caída se suavizo. Flaky, por un momento pensó que iba tan rápido que parecía que ahora iba lento. Pero, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió aún más. Había armarios y estantes llenos de cosas que parecían ser ingredientes. Tomo un tarro de uno de los muchos estantes que había visto y leyó su etiqueta decía: _"Mermelada de naranja"._ Abrió el pequeño tarro con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel manjar, pero nada. Miro hacia abajo, pero no logro divisar algo ya que era muy oscuro. Flaky no quiso soltar el tarro por temor de matar a alguien allá abajo, así que dejo el tarro en otro estante que se encontró de paso. Miro alrededor, había mapas y cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de aquel pozo con clavos. -_¿Alguien viviría aquí?_-Se preguntó curiosa.

Seguía cayendo, cayendo, y cayendo. ¿No tendría fondo aquel pozo?

-¿Cuántos kilómetros abre recorrido en este tiempo?-Se dijo en voz alta.- Debo encontrarme ya en el centro de la tierra.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras recordaba lo que su maestra le había mostrado hace ya meses. Pero, ¿De que servía aprender eso si estaba atrapada en una caída que jamás acabaría?

Flaky siguió cayendo, cayendo, y ¿Adivinen que más? Si, exacto siguió cayendo.

Todo el miedo que la había inundado anteriormente había desaparecido. Y, como no tenía nada que hacer siguió reflexionando.

-¡Que desgracia! ¡Una joven de apenas dieciséis años perdida en un pozo sin terminal! ¡Bah! Y, ¡¿Qué será de mi pobre Dina?! –Dina era su gata.- ¿Qué le dirán a mi madre y padre? ¿Quién alimentara a mi pobre gata? ¡Moriré! ¡Oh dios! ¡Y aun no eh dado mi primer beso! ¿Habrá vida después de la muerte? ¿Sera que estoy soñando? –Grito al viento la pelirroja angustiada.

Como ninguna de esas preguntas se las podía contestar, se aburrió de estar cayendo al vacío. A la nada. Y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se estaban cerrando de poco en poco hasta acabar dormida en un profundo sueño. Pero después…

¡PAM!

Soltó un pequeño grito al sentir como había descendido con mucha rudeza hacia el frió piso. La pelirroja había caído de pompas. Le dolía todo lo que estuviera en la parte trasera. Se tardó como quince minutos poder recuperarse de dolor que sentía en toda su vertebra. Le costó mucho levantarse sin estar tambaleándose, hasta que por fin lo logro. Pero deseo no haberlo hecho.

Estaba en una estrecha habitación llena de líneas negras horizontales negras. Parecía que la habitación era muy pequeña, pero era solo una ilusión. Lo único que conformaba ese amplio cuarto era un candelabro negro enorme de color negro y una mesa de cristal en medio de la habitación. Se lograba distinguir varias puertas alrededor de todo el cuarto. La pelirroja trato de abrir alguna de esas puertas pero ninguna cedía. La pelirroja exhausta se sentó en una de las esquinas de aquel enorme cuarto. Se sentía perdida, derrotada, tonta. ¿Por qué había seguido a ese chico? ¿Cómo es que se pudo haber tomado con tanta tranquilidad haberse metido a un pozo que no tenía fin? ¿Por qué en vez de eso no se quedó estudiando a Shakespeare? ¡Era una tonta!

La chica rendida meneo su cabeza tratando de despejar un poco su mente. Entonces lo vio, un pequeño rayo de luz salía de una pequeña puerta. Flaky se fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Esta medio abierta. Pero, era demasiado pequeña, muy apenas le cabía su brazo.

-¡Bah! ¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!-Grito la chica enojada eh algo estresada.

Poso sus cálidas manos en su garganta, le dolía mucho por tanto gritar. Necesitaba beber algo para que el dolor se le pasara. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ingerir. Y en la mesa de cristal, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación había una pequeña botella con un líquido de color azul.

Flaky sin pensarlo mas de dos veces tomo la pequeña botella en sus manos y leyó la pequeña etiqueta que tenía. Decía "_Bébeme"._ Y como Flaky era muy obediente, lo hiso sin preguntarse lo que ese líquido podría ser.

Y por arte de magia la garganta le dejo de doler. La chica sonrió satisfecha, al menos había hecho algo bien. Pero, no tardo en arrepentirse al ver como su hermoso vestido azul de día se iba agrandando, o ¿Acaso ella se estaba haciendo pequeña?

-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Un gato me va a sonreír? ¿Iré a tomar él te con un loco? ¿Jugare croquet usando a un flamenco como un palo de croquet? –Dijo Flaky enojada haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la habitación.

No había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, era demasiado pequeña para poder volver a intentar abrir una puerta, y si fuera grande sería imposible porque la única puerta que está abierta es la puerta pequeña, pero ella era demasiado grande para… ¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora era pequeña!

Flaky corrió sonriente hacia la puerta pequeña a la que anteriormente había querido entrar. Al abrir la puerta se quedó anonada de lo impresionada que estaba. ¡Era hermoso! Había flores de todos los colores que pudieras imaginar, el cielo era de un azul tan alegre que te daban unas ganas inexplicables de querer salir a jugar, y el sol estaba brillando a todo lo que daba, pero no se sentía ni una pisca de calor.

Flaky camino con un paso no tan seguro. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba segura de que ayi no era Londres, ni si quiera se acercaba a Inglaterra. Llego hasta un pequeño letrero que tenía escrito:

"_Bienvenidos sean al país de las maravillas"_

-¿Donde me eh metido?-Se pregunto Flaky. Estaba segura que nunca había oído hablar sobre ese extraño país. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

* * *

**_Hola mis hermosos lectores! ¿Les gusto? ¡Tendrá continuación! Claro, si es que esta historia llega a tocar vuestros corazones. Pero bueh, ¡Si esta es la primera historia que lees mía, te invito a que pases a mi perfil a leer mas! ¿Creen que le falte algo? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia para los personajes? ¡Dejad vuestras opiniones!_**

**_Y, creo que por el momento eso es todo. Coman galletas! _**

**_Atte: La escritora :33 _**_ ...__Au revoir!_


	2. El Gato sonriente

**Disclaimer:** La historia esta basada en el libro y la película "Alicia en el país de las maravillas",al igual que los personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a su respectivo trama a sido modificado para poder adaptar a los personajes con su forma humana.

**Aclaraciones:**

-hola a todos Dialogo de personajes.

_-¿Porque no empezamos ya?_-Pensamientos de personajes.

**N/A**

Hoo~! Y después de mucho tiempo, _I'm back! Ho ho ho ho ._..Hms, ¿Que os puedo decir? Eh estado ocupada con muchos problemas y asuntos pendientes. Pero, ¡Asdfghjkl! ¡Las saladitas son horneadas! Les juro que ya tenia escrito este capitulo, solo que le faltaba la revisión, y no se porque no lo subí antes! Así que perdón por los que esperaron mucho por la segunda parte. Gracias a las amables personas que dejaron su review, ¡Me encanta que me den sus opiniones! Aun no puedo creer el acto de magia de los reviews (?) Chicos, alegran mi vida con sus hermosos (Y aveces fuertes) pero amorosos reviews. Bueno sin mas, ¡Disfruten de la segunda parte!

* * *

**No olvides dejar tu hermoso review~!**

* * *

Ojeo por milésima vez aquel gastado y viejo letrero hecho de madera y pintado de un blanco marfil.

"Bienvenidos sean al país de las maravillas"

Se había pasado casi media hora meditando el que haría en ese país, Todo era tan hermoso en aquel país que parecía un sueño. ¿Y cómo está segura de que todo eso no fuera un sueño? ¿Ese país era algo real? ¿Acaso ella estaba soñando? ¿Acaso ella era real? ¿Y si todo el mundo en el que ella antes vivía fuera solo un sueño, y esta era la realidad? ¿Qué era la realidad y que era un sueño? Todas esas preguntas le brotaban a la cabeza, y cada vez que se respondía una, otras dos preguntas brotaban. Estaba confundida, sola, y hambrienta. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¡Nada¡ Absolutamente nada. Tal vez ese había sido su pecado, no hacer nada al respecto. ¿Ese era un pecado, verdad?

Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y aparto su mirada del anticuado letrero para dirigirla al amplio sendero lleno de hermosas flores de diversos colores muy alegres que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Una parte de ella quería irse corriendo por aquellos rosales llenos de vida, pero su otra parte con el nombre de subconsciencia le decía que era una mala idea, que podía hacerse daño y salir lesionada. El miedo, era lo que le impedía ir e divertirse, era un arma que su subconsciente utilizaba a su favor para manipular a la pobre pelirroja. Pero, la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo por dentro, estaba claro que el miedo siempre cedería ante la curiosidad. El pensar en eso, a la pelirroja recordó un pequeño dicho que le había dicho su tutora.

-_La curiosidad mato al gato._-Recito la joven chica mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, provocando que unos rebeldes rizos taparan sus ojos carmín.- ¿Oh era el gato mato a la curiosidad? ¡Bah!, debí haberle puesto más atención a Adelice cuando me estaba explicando.-Se puso a reflexionar, nuevamente.- Pero qué más da, yo no soy un gato, ni tampoco soy la curiosidad; Así que no me podrán matar ninguno de los dos.-Agrego la chica sonriente convenciéndose a sí misma de ir a explorar el enorme jardín era una buena idea.

Se encamino sonriente hacia el enorme jardín, y no bromeaba cuando decía que era enorme. Las flores de aquel jardín tenían alrededor de dos metros de grandes. ¿Ella era muy pequeña o las flores habían crecido mucho? Pues bien, recordó que anteriormente había bebido un extraño brebaje de color azul que la había hecho pequeña. Trato de no darle mucha importancia a aquel acontecimiento y decidió seguir con su paseo, admirando las bellas flores, que por muy extraño que pareciese, Flaky juraba que las flores tenían rostros. Por un momento, pensó haber escuchado unas voces, pero al voltear a sus lados no vio a nadie. ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loca? No, no podría ser eso, tal vez se debía porque tenía hambre. Ahora que se acordaba, no había comido nada en todo el día, ni siquiera un scone. Pero, a medida que seguía avanzando las voces se volvían más claras y reales. Pero Flaky seguía sin ver a nadie. ¿Tanta hambre la habría hecho alucinar voces?

A medida que se acercaba hacia las voces un extraño humo se hacía presente, cada vez más notable y sofocante. Flaky, sin darse cuenta, se había perdido entre todas las capas de humo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunto una voz suave y relajada.

Las capas de humo se dispersaron ligeramente permitiéndole a Flaky observar el dueño de aquella voz. Era un chico de cabellos azules, con unos pequeños mechones rubios. Vestía de un smoking negro, con una morada corbata desatada, que colgaba de su cuello de una manera muy libre. Se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser un enorme hongo, en sus manos tenía una de las nuevas máquinas para fumar tabaco. De sus labios salían unas perfectas "O", las cuales por desgracia llegaban a las fosas nasales de la pelirroja provocando que esta tosiera bruscamente ante el humo que este exhalaba.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto molesta la pelirroja mientras con sus manos hacia unos leves movimientos tratando de esparcir el humo que amenazaba con adentrarse a sus pulmones y provocarle una tos crónica.

-Yo pregunte primero, y lo más adecuado sería que me contestaras primero, ¿Quién eres tú?-Volvió a preguntar el peli azulado mientras enarcaba la ceja aparentemente disgustado con la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Yo? B-bueno….Y-yo soy Flaky.-Le contesto la chica algo dudosa y apenada ante sus modales.

-Ya lo sabía.-Fue lo que dijo el chico antes de introducir el pequeño tubo que se conectaba a la pequeña máquina y soltar una nube de humo.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas si ya sabes?-Le volvió a preguntar Flaky enojada.

-Porque, te estaba ayudando. Grosera.-Fue lo que le contesto el peli azulado. Que volvía a sacar más nubes con forma de "O" de su boca.

-¡Eso no me ayuda de nada! ¡Yo ya sabía mi nombre! Y aparte, No soy grosera; Yo te dije mi nombre y tú ni siquiera te dignaste a decir el tuyo, así que si alguien es grosero ¡Ese eres tú!-Le reclamo la joven chica de ojos rojos, que tenía sus finas manos posadas en su cadera.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué dudaste cuando me dijiste tu nombre? ¿Eh? –Volvió a preguntar el peli azulado con la ceja enarcada, era oficial a Flaky le estresaba ese chico.

-B-bueno… ¿Porque h-hablar con extraños es malo?-Se defendió, pero estaba segura que eso había sonado más a una pregunta que a una aclaración.- Aparte, si me quisieras ayudar; Me dirías como puedo regresar a casa. Eso es lo que necesito, no saber mi nombre.

-¿Cómo puede una abeja buscar su colonia si ni siquiera está segura de que es una abeja? Pero, si estas segura de que quieres encontrar tu hogar, ¿Por qué no buscas en ti misma? ¿Por qué no te dejas mecer por la suave brisa del mar? Dime, ¿Estas segura de ser quien aparentas ser?-Le pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-S-si.-Le respondió dudosa Flaky.

-Entonces derecho tienes que ir, y los problemas tendrás que llamar, más la izquierda tendrás que evitar para que la abeja confundida no te tengas que topar, ¡Bienvenida a la locura sin regreso, Flaky!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco en una suave capa de humo. Mientras aquel chico se iba desapareciendo, un camino se iba apareciendo.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dijiste tu nombre!-Le reclamo la chica.

-_Lumpy._-Fue más un susurro que una respuesta concreta.

-¡Pero Lumpy! ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo llamo a los problemas? ¿Con una llama o con un teléfono? –Pregunto la pelirroja tratando inútilmente de localizar al peli azulado que se había desvanecido por completo en la niebla. Corrió sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se topó con algo duro que la hiso caer al piso.

Una vez que la neblina se disipo, la pelirroja pudo apreciar que era con lo que se había pegado, para su suerte era un letrero con direcciones del lugar. Flaky, feliz se levantó del piso y se sacudió la falda de su vestido de te, para luego leer el letrero que tenía en frente.

Tenía varias flechas con muchas direccionales, muchas de ellas venían en diferentes idiomas, oh eso pensó Flaky. Solo pudo leer unas cuantas en su idioma: La flecha de la derecha, que tenía un color rojo carmín decía "Fiesta del té" que apuntaba hacia un bosque negro y macabro, La flecha de color amarillo que apuntaba hacia una laguna que decía "Peligro, laguna de los cocodrilos llorones.", había una flecha que apuntaba hacia al cielo de color azul que decía "Área de los pingüinos voladores."

Y no le tomo nada de tiempo para decidir ir hacia la derecha, aunque ella realmente quería ir hacia arriba, pero había un pequeño problema: Ella no era un pingüino, y no podía volar. Pero, Según ella los pingüinos no volaban, ¿Y si todo eso era mentira? La verdad, ya no sabía que pensar, el estómago le rugía como un motor de carro. Y si iba a la fiesta del té, podría comer unos bocadillos.

Ya estaba decidido, se iría para la izquierda. Se encamino hacia el bosque frio, oscuro y macabro. Al principio, le dio un poco de miedo, ¿Y si salía un ratero de las sombras y le robaba? Pero, ¿Qué le robaría? Lo único que tenía con ella era su insaciable hambre. Siguió con su camino ignorando por completo las tenebrosas sombras que formaban los árboles secos del bosque, y los extraños ruidos que hacían los animales. Pero, algo que no pudo ignorar era la perturbarte sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, podía oír los latidos de la otra persona, sus suaves pasos, y podía sentir su respiración cada vez más cerca en su cuello. No pudo más, y se tornó hacia atrás esperando encontrar un tipo de monstruo o un ratero, pero no había nadie.

-¿Quién anda allí?-Pregunto disgustada la pelirroja con el ceño levemente fruncido. La simple brisa del frio viento del bosque fue lo que recibió como respuesta, soltó un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pudo jurar que había alguien siguiéndola.

Al tornarse, para seguir con su camino, noto unos ojos verde olivo en frente de ella, y una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida seas al…-Comenzó a hablar el extraño, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por el grito de miedo de la pelirroja y el golpe que le había dado en la cara.- ¡Auch! ¡Oye eso dolió! –Le replico el chico mientras se sobaba la nariz.

El chico tenía un cabello verde, donde, por más raro que sonaran sobresalían dos orejas gatunas; mientras meneaba una larga y peluda cola de gato que salía desde su retaguardia. Vestía una camisa negra, con unos pantalones del mismo color. Su cinturón plateado que abrazaba toda su cadera, de este desprendía pequeñas cadenas. En su cuello, tenía un inusual collar que parecía se su placa de identificación.

-¡Whaaa!-Grito la chica pelirroja mientras levantaba la guardia dispuesta darle otro golpe a ese chico, si es que se podía llamársele así.- ¡Eres un hombre lobo! –Lo acuso la chica con un dedo amenazador.

-¡No soy un lobo! ¡Esos canes no tienen tanta gracia y elegancia como yo!-Gruño el chico mientras fruncía levemente su ceño, pero en ningún momento borro su sonrisa.- Déjeme me presento My lady, Mi nombre es Flippy, el gato sonriente.-Se presentó este con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Gato? Tú no eres un gato, ¡Eres un gatototote! –Le respondió la chica, ya bajando la guardia.

-¡Pero que humana más grosera! ¡Primero me llama perro y luego gatototote! ¡Y yo que trataba de ser cortes!-Dijo indignado Flippy mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba para dirección contraria.

-¡No! ¡Espera Flippy! ¡No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos!-Dijo apresurada Flaky tratando de alcanzar al chico gato.- P-perdón, ¡Es que este no es mi día! Primero me extravió en la madriguera de un chico conejo rubio que no dejaba de correr y exclamar sobre su horarios por los setos de mi casa, después tome una bebida que me hace chiquita y sabia un tanto extraña, luego me encontré con un hombre raro que no paraba de fumar y hablar sobre metáforas de abejas perdidas, y para acabarla, ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –Trato de explicarle la chica al peli verde, que no paraba de sonreírle.- Y ahora me encuentro contigo, que no paras de sonreírme, dime ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

-¡Claro que no!-Rio el chico ensacando mas su sonrisa.- Lo que pasa, es que siempre debes sonreír a los problemas, no importa que tan malos sean ¡Tú debes sonreí! Y si yo dejo de sonreír, Fliqpy mi doble personalidad se apoderara de mi cuerpo y hará cosas muy malas.-Explico sonriente el peli verde.

-Oh, ya veo.-Le contesto la pelirroja pensante.

-Y dime, ¿Estas perdida, verdad?-Le pregunto el chico, tratando de cambiar de tema mientras relajaba un poco su sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡¿Me podrías ayudar?!-Le pregunto esperanzada y energética Flaky. ¡Al fin había encontrado a alguien que no hablara con muchas incoherentes.

-Depende, dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres en esta vida?-Pregunto el chico, entrecerrando los ojos, admirando la pequeña figura de la chica.

-… ¿Qué es lo que quiero en esta vida?-Volvió a preguntar la oji miel para si misma. Levanto la mirada, tratando de buscar la de Flippy, pero este había desaparecido.-… ¿Flippy? –Pregunto miedosa.

-¿Si?-Pregunto mientras aparecía de la nada a un lado de la pelirroja, causando que esta se alterara mucho.

-¡no vuelvas a desaparecerte así!-Le ordeno mientras trataba de controlar su pulso, con su mano derecha sobre su corazón.- ¡Es de mala educación!

-¿De mala educación? Y, ¿Qué te parece si me desaparezco de parte por parte?- Pregunto mientras su pies empezaban a desaparecer, luego su cuerpo, dejando por último la cara de este, al final solo quedaba la simpática sonrisa del peli verde, que después de unos momentos desapareció también.- ¿Así está mejor? –Pregunto el peli verde, mientras volvía aparecer, pero ahora acostado en una gruesa rama de árbol.

-Sí, eso creo…-Respondió dudosa Flaky.

-Entonces, ¿Ya sabes a dónde quieres ir?-Volvió a preguntar el chico mientras meneaba juguetonamente su cola con una elegancia sorprendente.

-¡Si, quiero ir a la fiesta del te!-Respondió entusiasmada la chica por la idea de tener un guía gatuno, eso le recordó a su pequeña gatita Dina. Se lo dirían después a Flippy, talvez ellos dos y llegaban a caerse bien.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?-Pregunto el chico mientras se bajaba del árbol con una elegancia propia, aterrizando sobre sus botas militares.- ¡Iremos a visitar a mi amiga la sombrerera! –Dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el norte.

Flaky sonrió ante la acción, y siguió al chico gato de cabellos y ojos verde. Por alguna rara razón, aquel chico le inspiraba una confianza indescriptible.


End file.
